KotOR IM Madness
by The Prince of Torture
Summary: This is something I made one day when I was bored, Read it. like it. UP FOR ADOPTION. DX
1. Chapter 1

_**This only has KotOR 1 characters in it. (also, Everyone, even Malak is alive, but it's after what happened in KotOR 1. Weird, I know, but I just like it that way.)Here's their usernames:**_

_**dark_lord_redeemed: Revan (Revan is a male in this)**_

_**fly_boy450: Carth Onasi**_

_**battle_meditationgrl: Bastila Shan**_

_**vao_grl195: Mission Vao**_

_**dark_ASS_KICKER: Darth Malak**_

_**big_Z: Zaalbar**_

_**cathar000: Juhani**_

_**crazy_old_fart: Jolee Bindo**_

_**kick_ass_ordo: Canderous Ordo**_

_**MEATBAGSWILLDIE: HK-47**_

_**beep: T3-M4**_

_**(if I missed anyone, please tell me!)**_

_dark_lord_redeemed has logged on._

dark_lord_redeemed: ...

dark_lord_redeemed: I sense some 1 is about to join this chat...

_fly_boy450 has logged on_.

dark_lord_redeemed: sup.

fly_boy450: hey revan.

dark_lord_redeemed: shuldnt u be flyin the ship?

fly_boy450: omigod i forgot! we're all gonna die!

dark_lord_redeemed: O_O' WTF?

fly_boy450: jk :P

dark_lord_redeemed: I liked you better when you were distrustful.

fly_boy450: :( wut i cant joke around?

dark_lord_redeemed: you are the LAST person that would have a sense of humor.

fly_boy450: :(

_battle_meditationgrl has logged on_

fly_boy: hey look its your gf.

dark_lord_redeemed: shut up.

battle_meditationgrl: Hello Revan. Carth.

dark_lord_redeemed: sup.

fly_boy450: how it goin bas?

battle_meditationgrl: Well, I was meditating for most of the day. But then I decided to see what everyone likes about IM.

dark_lord_redeemed: IMing is okay i guess.

fly_boy450: and you dont have to talk formal u no bastila.

battle_meditationgrl: What do you mean?

fly_boy450: i mean ur typing as if u were writin a story, it doesnt matter if u misspell in an IM.

battle_meditationgrl: I believe I can type anyway I want to, thank you very much.

dark_lord_redeemed: she has a point.

fly_boy450: o great the luv birds are teamin up against me.

dark_lord_redeemed: WE ARE NOT LUV BIRDS!

battle_meditationgrl: We are not love birds!

fly_boy450: i think i'll leave you two to yourselves now. :)

_fly_boy450 has logged off. vao_grl195 has logged on. big_Z has logged on._

vao_grl195: hi guys!

big_Z: hello revan. bastila.

battle_meditationgrl: Hello you two.

dark_lord_redeemed: sup.

vao_grl195: soooo...wut we talking about?

battle_meditaiongrl: Not much, actually.

dark_lord_redeemed: who wants to prank carth?

big_Z: sure.

vao_grl195: count me in.

battle_meditaiongrl: I don't know. That seems a little...extreme.

dark_lord_redeemed: (Force Persuade) U want to prank carth.

battle_meditationgrl: I don't think you use mind tricks in an IM.

dark_lord_redeemed: (Force Persuade) U want to prank carth because he was dissin' u so much.

battle_meditationgrl: I...want to...Hey! No Fair!

vao_grl195: LOL jedi fight!

big_Z: :P

battle_meditationgrl: Alright, jeez, Let's just prank him and get it over with.

dark_lord_redeemed: HELLZ YES. Everyone log off and come find me, I already have the perfect plan…

vao_grl195: YEA! LETS DO THIS!

_dark_lord_redeemed has logged out. battle_meditationgrl has logged out. vao_grl195 has logged out. big_Z has logged out. kick_ass_ordo has logged on._

kick_ass_ordo: …

kick_ass_ordo: I LIKE PIE!

_kick_ass_ordo has logged out_

_**So you like? Hate? No flames please. REVIEW! ! ! I CAN'T WAIT TO MAKE NEXT ONE!**_

_**This has been an announcement from The Prince of Torture.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Prince of Torture: Did you people like the last one? No? Then screw you. In this one, I plan on explaining what they did to Carth and a lot of other stuff.**_

_**Ok I'll shut up now and let the disclaimer do its job.**_

_**Darth Revan: the Prince of Torture doesn't own us, Lucasarts does. …Fear the Power of the Dark Side! Roar!**_

_MEATBAGSWILLDIE has logged on. beep has logged on._

beep: Deeet. De-deet. Breep?

MEATBAGSWILLDIE: Annoyed Statement: No, I don't know where my master is, little trash compacter.

beep: DEET DEET DEET! De-deet dweet!

MEATBAGSWILLDIE: Explanation: I only said that because you are, indeed, the size of a trash compacter.

beep: Dwooooooo.

_Cathar000_ _has logged on._

MEATBAGSWILLDIE: Unnecessary Threat: If you wish to be scrapped, little trash compacter, then keep talking.

beep: De-deet! Dweet! Breeee!

MEATBAGSWILLDIE: Unnecessary Continuation: Oh, really? Then try it! I am confident my assassination protocols are more than sufficient to rip you apart, circuit by circuit!

Cathar000: Ahem.

beep: O_O' Deet?

MEATBAGSWILLDIE: Agreement: Indeed, I am wondering the same thing. Query: How long have you been here, Meatbag?

Cathar000: For about half of your "conversation".

MEATBAGSWILLDIE: Embarrassed Statement: Something near Embarrassment is erupting in my behavior core. I hope you do not speak of this to the others, meatbag.

Cathar000: i won't tell, but that's only because I don't want T3 to be yelled at.

beep: ^-^

Cathar000: ;)

_fly_boy450 has logged on._

fly_boy450: has anyone seen revan?

Cathar000: No, why?

fly_boy450: he and the others threw my blaster in the refresher! And after that bastila gave me a _**wedgie! **_

MEATBAGSWILLDIE: Amused Extrapolation: I'm guessing you cried your eyes out afterwards, correct?

fly_boy450: Screw you, you protocol-droid-on-steroids!

MEATBAGSWILLDIE: Exclamation: It is impossible for a droid to take drugs, inferior meatbag! I merely posses a precision with a blaster of which you could not hope to accomplish.

fly_boy450: I swear, when find revan I'm gonna fricking rip his 12aqew#%*

Cathar000: ?

_fly_boy has logged off. dark_lord_redeemed has logged on._

dark_lord_redeemed: Don't ask what just happened to carth.

_dark_lord_redeemed has logged off. _

Cathar000: Uh…how about we just log off now…

MEATBAGSWILLDIE: Agreement: That would seem most logical. Proud Squeal: I'm so proud! Master has has killed that emo meatbag!

beep: De-de-de-de-deet! _**(A/N: That's how I think T3 would laugh.)**_

_Cathar000 has logged off. beep has logged off. MEATBAGSWILLDIE has logged off. kick_ass_ordo has logged on._

kick_ass_ordo: ..

kick_ass_ordo: I STILL LIKE PIE!

_kick_ass_ordo has logged off._

_**A pretty good second installment, no? We will have to see what happens next! REVIEW PLEASE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright, here is the third installment of KotOR IM Madness. Sorry, but I've been working my butt off to get out of my major case of writer's block and hopefully writing some of this will help. And Canderous finally gets to talk to someone! YAY!**_

_**Also… I updated this during school….(looks around for the teacher) they will NEVER catch me. **_

_**And we also get a visit from someone from KotOR II. Who do you think it will be?**_

_**Darth Malak: We are owned by Lucasarts. If you didn't know that, Then go to your doctor, because you might be suffering from extreme stupidity. **_

* * *

><p><em><br>_

_Cathar000 has logged on. kick_ass_ordo has logged on._

Cathar000: …

kick_ass_ordo: Hello…what was your name again? Hujana?

Cathar000; Juhani!

kick_ass_ordo: sure whatever I don't really CARE.

Cathar000: :(

kick_ass_ordo: where are we going to anyway? Revan didn't say.

Cathar000: I think we're heading to coruscant.

kick_ass_ordo: CORUSCANT? Why in mandalore's would we go there?

_dark_lord_redeemed has logged on._

dark_lord_redeemeed: because we were requested by the High Jedi Council to speak with them.

Cathar000: 0_0 how did u no wut we were talking about?

dark_lord_redeemed: Uh, Jedi? Hello? I can sense things. duh.

kick_ass_ordo: lol that's the revan I remember from the Mandalorian Wars.

dark_lord_redeemed:YOU KNOW IT DUDE.

Cathar000: -_-' I' gonna go talk to the rest of the girls now.

kick_ass_ordo: goodbye, cathar _Jetii. __**(A/N: Jetti is Mandalorian for Jedi.)**_

dark_lord_redeemed: peace.

_Cathar000 has left for another chat._

* * *

><p><em><br>_

_Cathar000 has started a private chat._

_battlemeditationgrl has joined the chat._

_vao_grl195 has joined the chat._

vao_grl195: hello you two! how it going?

battlemeditationgrl: Ok, I guess.

Cathar000: I hate that mandalorian even more now.

vao_grl195: y?

Cathar000: he forgot who I was! i'm not even sure how that could be possible!

battlemeditationgrl: Mandalorians aren't known for their memory.

Cathar000: true, so idiotically true.

_IamtheRAND has joined has joined the chat._

vao_grl195: who the heck is that?

IamtheRAND: well HELLO ladies…

vao_grl195: 0_0'

Cathar000: I have a bad feeling about this…

IamtheRAND: Wanna do some cyber?

battlemeditationgrl: 0.0

* * *

><p>kick_ass_ordo: and that is why I like pie.<p>

dark_lord_redeemed: …

kick_ass_ordo: wut? U disrespecting the pie? DON'T DIS DA PIE!

dark_lord_redeemed: somethings wrong… I sense someone that…

_dark_lord_redeemed has left for another chat._

* * *

> <p>Cathar000: Just get out of here, you weirdo.<p>

IamtheRAND: aw now is that anyway to talk to a stud like me.

vao_grl195: eeww….just…..eeewww.

_dark_lord_redeemed has joined the chat._

IamtheRAND: Dangit. Now I aint the only man here anymore.

dark_lord_redeemed: hello atton.

IamtheRAND: 0.0

battlemeditationgrl: You know this person?

dark_lord_redeemed: I trained him as a jedi hunter when I was the dark lord. Before he deserted the sith empire.

IamtheRAND: oh…umm….well…OH! TIME TO GET BACK TO MINING PERAGUS FUEL! BYE!

_IamtheRAND has logged off._

Cathar000: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING HIM LEAVE.

dark_lord_redeemed: ur welcome

battlemeditationgrl: Perhaps now would be a wise time to depart?

dark_lord_redeemed: yes, lets do that.

_dark_lord_redeemed has logged off. battlemeditationgrl has logged off. vao_grl195 has logged off. Cathar000 has logged off._

* * *

> <p>kick_ass_ordo: …<p>

kick_ass_ordo: I WILL LIKE PIE 'TIL THE END OF TIME!

_kick_ass_ordo has logged off. crazy_old_fart has logged on._

crazy_old_fart: …

crazy_old_fart: I'M OLD, DAMMIT!

_crazy_old_fart has logged off._

_**Dang! I thought was gonna get caught by the teachers for sure! So did you like it? Hate it? REVIEW OR THE CRAZY OLD FART WILL THROW WOOKIEE DUNG AT YOU.**_


End file.
